What I would do for you
by scoob2222
Summary: At the end of season 5 Chloe ends up in the hospital. And then things get really crazy. A Jack and Chloe romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What I would do for you

Rating: T

A/N: Takes place at the end of Season 5. The events that lead up to this fic will be explained in later chapter.

lj-cut "Chloe O'Brien!" Jack demanded as he bounded up to the nurses' station.

The nurse there barely looked up, "Are you a relative?"

"No, I work with her; she's my friend, but…"

"Can't release any information except to family. Have a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

Jack's tenuous hold on his temper snapped sharply, "Listen, I have been shot at, poisoned, and blown up, all in the last 24 hours, and now my best friend is lying in a hospital, possibly dying and if you don't tell me where she is, I'm going to have the nice Secret Service officers behind me cart you away and search the hospital until they find her."

The nurse, still not caring, looked up and suddenly her eyes widened into saucers. Standing behind him were no less then a dozen men, all packing serious heat. But they didn't look half as dangerous as the blonde man in front of her, daring her to continue denying him access to Chloe.

"She's…uh ICU 3, 3rd floor."

Without a backward glance Jack, and his men, took off to the elevators.

On the 3rd floor in ICU 3 a Chloe O'Brien lay, coming in and out of consciousness an occasionally muttering a single name, "Jack, Jack."

And suddenly, "I'm here, Chloe, I'm right here."

Her eyes, opened almost all this way, and despite the pain she was in she gave him a small, but brilliant smile, "Thought you were dead," she gasped out between short breathes.

He looked down, realizing she must have cracked a few ribs, maybe even broken some, then looked up at her bruised face and forced himself to subdue his need to hit something, "No, I'm okay. You're going to be okay too, you just need to rest."

Her eyes opened wide," You're not going to go away, are you?"

"No," he said, and smiled his first real smile all day, "I'm not going to go away."

True to his word Jack sat by her side for nearly 24 hours, and even then he only left because he was forced to do so and because Bill had promised to stay with her.

Bill had been kind enough to allow him to stay at his house, since he had nowhere else to go. He had showered, eaten and passed out. He promised himself that he would sleep for no more than 2 hours before getting up and going back to the hospital.

He kept his promise, mostly because Bill called him halfway through the two hours. He had woken up instantly.

"Bill? What is it? Is Chloe okay?" he was already off the bed and moving toward the door.

"She's okay, Jack. She actually just woke up, but you should get over here."

"I'll be right there. Are you sure she's okay? You sound like something is wrong."

"Not wrong exactly," he was skirting, not telling him something, and there was no way Jack was going to be kept in the dark about Chloe'.

"Bill, tell me what's going on now," he was in the car now, already on the way to the hospital, "I don't want to be blindsided when I get there. Just tell me how bad it is." Jack held his breath, terrified about what Bill was hiding.

"Jack, Chloe thinks you and she are. Well, she thinks…"

"Bill," his tone left no room for argument.

Jack heard Bill's sigh, "She thinks that she's your wife." lj-cut 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced the halls as he and Bill anxiously awaited word from the doctor.

"I still don't get why I can't sit and wait with Chloe."

Bill sighed as he repeated once again, "Jack, the doctor is with her right now. He needs to check her out. Also, she might be confused as to why her husband is not wearing a wedding ring."

Jack glared back at the older man, but said nothing because he knew Bill was right and also that Bill was just as worried about Chloe as he was. Well, nearly as worried.

But he couldn't just pace in silence so he asked again, "So tell me again what happened when she woke up."

Bill sighed again, "I told you several times already, Jack." As Jack's glare increased in intensity he continued, "She woke up, asked where she was. I told her. Then she asked if her husband was all right. I was stunned, obviously, and I thought she was just confused. And then she said that she needed to see her husband, Jack. I asked Jack who? She gave me that look she usually saves for incompetent idiots and then she said that her husband, Jack Bauer, was with her when the warehouse blew up and that she was afraid you were hurt. She didn't seem to remember that you were with her when she woke up the first time. I told her you were fine and that you'd be there soon."

Bill was saved from further questioning as the doctor emerged from Chloe's room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked before the doctor could say a word.

"Why don't we take a seat?" he said and led them to the nearby waiting room.

Once everyone was seated Jack repeated his question.

The doctor looked over at him and smiled, "Luckily there were no major injuries during the explosion. Ms. O'Brien suffered a few bruised ribs. It appears that she may have tried to escape her kidnappers and was hit or kicked a few times. She has several other bruises besides that. She also has a concussion from the explosion. Other then that there are no other physical problems."

"I don't understand," Jack said, "If there's nothing major wrong, why does she think she's my wife."

The doctor shrugged his shoulder, "We aren't really sure. It's not a physical head injury causing the amnesia, so we believe it is psychological."

"So she's just making it up?" Bill asked.

"Oh, no," the doctor assured quickly, "She truly believes that she and Mr. Bauer are married. From what you've told me about the day it seems that Ms. O'Brien suffered serious physical, emotional and psychological stress. She was betrayed by a man she was involved with, chased, almost killed and finally kidnapped and very nearly blown up. It seems to me that due to the enormous level of stress she has simply pushed those memories out and created a safe environment for herself."

"As Jack's wife?" Bill questioned, sounding none too happy about this particular diagnosis.

"Yes, generally in these situations patients cling on to something constant and familiar in their life. Someone who makes them feel safe. I can only assume that Chloe altered her memories of her life and the day in her mind to protect herself from the truth."

"Well, how do we fix it?" Bill asked, cutting Jack off from asking and getting glared at in the process.

"There's nothing medical that we can do. Ms. O'Brien can start therapy, but really the best medicine is rest and time. Her memory should come back normally once her mind and body are stronger and can handle the stress of the truth."

"What do we do until then?" Jack asked

"Well, I wouldn't advise telling her the truth until she's had a few days to rest. Then, we'll tell her the truth and help her deal with it."

"Won't that be traumatic? I mean, wouldn't it be better for her to remember on her own?"

"Well, it would be, but that would involve more lying to her. When she is ready to leave tomorrow, she'll want to know why you aren't taking her. She'll question why you aren't living together. It would mean figuring out a lot of ways to hide the truth."

"But remembering on her own, that is what is best for her, psychologically?" Jack presses the doctor for the truth.

"Yes, it would be."

"Then that's what will do."

"I don't understand," the doctor replied.

"Until Chloe remembers the truth, she and I are married."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to clarify that this fic takes place in an AU verse, which is probably obvious, but timing wise it follows the show until the episode when we, the audience, finds out that President Logan is the traitor and then it spins off. Oh, and for those that wanted answers there are some here, but there are more coming.

Jack sat besides Chloe's bedside. Bill had been none too happy with Jack's plan to pretend the he and Chloe were married and he was surprised that they hadn't heard the two of them back at CTU.

A few hours ago…

"Jack, this is insane. How do you think you are going to pull this off? Chloe will never believe it. She's going to want to know why you don't live together, why you don't have a wedding ring and oh yeah there is the fact that both of you are going to be needed for questioning?"

"Bill, I have presidential authority. I'm fairly sure that the questioning can wait a few days. And Chloe doesn't remember what really happened anyway."

"Right. Let's not forget that you went into the warehouse to get Chloe and she barely made it out alive. And Audrey didn't make it out alive and you still haven't told anyone how that happened."

"I haven't told anyone yet, but I will. I'm planning to speak to President Gardner about it and then everything can wait until later."

"And what about the rest of it? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to figure out the answers to all those questions and I will deal with it."

"Jack, this is ridiculous. You can't possibly pull this off. Do you have idea what this will do to Chloe?"

"It's going to help her Bill. It's going to make it easier on her when she remembers."

"And when she does remember and she realizes that you pretended to be married to her for days. She'll be humiliated."

"I'll explain it to her and she'll understand that I was trying to protect her. Why would that humiliate her?"

Bill sighed and looked at Jack in utter irritation, "Are you really this dense? She's in love with you Jack. Everyone knows that. This will break her heart."

"I will take care of Chloe. I won't let her be hurt again."

"Because you've done such a great job of that so far," Bill replied, yelling by this point.

Jack yelled right back, "I don't know why this is any of your business Bill. You're just her boss, or is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I'm just concerned for my employee. That's not strange. After all she is only your co-worker."

"Chloe's never been only anything to me. And I can take care of her just fine. So you can back off now."

With that said Jack stalked away to put his plan into action.

Back in the present…

His argument with Buchanan had left him uneasy. What was his relationship with Chloe? He didn't think that they were involved because he had heard about Chloe and Spencer earlier in the day, but Bill obviously had more than just boss/employee feelings towards Chloe. Did Chloe feel the same? That was something he would have to worry about later. Right now he had to make sure Chloe was his number one priority.

After the argument he had gone to see the newly sworn in President Gardner and explained the situation. Gardner had said that given his and Chloe's heroic actions that day they should take their time in recovering. When Chloe was back to 100 they would worry about de-briefing and everything else. Anyway the immediate work was securing the nation and making its people feel safe. The details of President Logan's descent into treason could be handled at a later date.

With that done he had wasted no time in securing a place for Chloe to recover, where she would not be suspicious of their living arrangements. He had rented a condo outside of L.A. Then he had gone to her apartment and packed her a bag. Diane had also been nice enough to bring him some clothes until he got his life back together. He'd come up with an explanation for neither of them having wedding rings. He planned to tell her the nurses took them off her and he had brought them home where they would be safe.

Now he was waiting. He was not a patient man and the longer Chloe slept the more impatient he became. He knew she needed her sleep, but all he wanted was to hear her voice for one second, just to make sure that she was really going to be all right.

"Jack," the soft whisper sounded like heaven to his ears. He watched as she turned her head toward him, smiled slightly and again said his name.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"You were gone when I woke up."

"I'm sorry I was just taking care of some things. I'm here now and I'll be here all night. Then tomorrow we are going to get you out of here."

Chloe smiled softly and looked up at him through half-closed eyes and said through a deep yawn, "I love you."

\"I love you too, Chloe," he said automatically, shocking himself with how easy it was to say. "Now, I think you should get some sleep."

"But…"

"I'll be right here. See they even brought me a cot so I'll be comfortable. No worries."

Carefully she shifted and gestured toward the bed, "Want you to hold me," she said, her words slurred by exhaustion and medication.

"Chloe, your ribs are still sore and…"

"Please," she said, in an even softer voice, "Want you…close…to…me."

Feeling himself giving in he stood up and, mindful of her IV curled up at her side.

Chloe sighed in happiness and leaned against his chest, "Thank you." Then she was asleep.

He laid awake, stroking her and staring at her face in the dim light, "I messed up Chloe. I trusted the wrong person and it almost got you killed. I am so lucky though, because somehow, someway, I got another chance and I am not going to waste it. From this moment on I am going to take care of you. I know you love me and you think we're married and I am going to do everything in my power to prove that I love you. And when you do remember I am going to keep doing all of that until you agree to marry me for real…Mrs. Bauer."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack, I don't understand why we're not going home. And why didn't you bring my wedding ring. I don't like being without it."

Chloe had been awake for hours. After getting some much needed rest she was dressed and anxious to get out. She was full of questions that Jack hoped she wouldn't ask. But since she was Chloe he planned for every eventuality.

"I told you Chloe, I took your rings home for safe keeping. The nurses took them off when you were admitted. And we aren't going home because we're going somewhere away from L.A. where you can rest and recover."

"But Jack, I want to go to our apartment. I'll be comfortable there and…"

"Chloe," it had been the same question over and over and he was trying not to slip. He lied for a living after all, but not to her, never to her, "Listen, the President is giving us a free holiday. Time away from everything so you can get better," he brushed her hair out of her face, "And so we can be together."

Chloe's eyes softened, "Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. It's just been crazy the last few days."

He nodded and smiled again, "Okay, papers are signed, I think we're ready to go." He gestured towards the wheelchair.

"Not yet," she said, smiling gently, he'd never seen her smile that way before, "We have a three hour drive and I can't wait that long."

"Wait that long for what?"

"A kiss, duh, Jack," she says it with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh, oh right, a kiss," he's nervous in a way he hasn't been since his teenage years as he comes sits on the bed next to her. He leans forward and brushes her lips against his.

When he pulls back she's frowning, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Am I contagious or something, I said kiss me, not your grandmother."

"Chloe, your ribs are still sensitive and…" he's cut off as she kisses him, slipping her tongue into his open mouth before he can push her away. The moment her tongue brushes his he groans, reaching up to grab her hair and tilt her head as he takes over the kiss. When he pulls back to breathe her eyes are dazed.

She kisses him once more and smiles, "That's more like it. I expect more of that when we get where we're going."

Panic raises through him, "I know, I know," she says at the look on his face, "My ribs. Relax, I'm not going to attack you the second we get through the door, but," she smirked at him, "I expect lots of kissing and groping until my ribs are healed enough that we could get back to the good stuff."

She gets up and he rushes to help her into the wheel chair. She makes a motion with her hand and when he doesn't move she yells his name, "Jack, let's get a move on."

Nodding, thinking he was crazy to think he could handle this, is trying not to freak. Somehow he's forgotten that Chloe thinks their marriage is real and real marriages come with sex…usually. It's not that he doesn't want to make love to Chloe…it's just the opposite and that's the problem. How is he going to get around this one?

Taking a deep breath he reminds himself that he's led undercover missions all over the world and found a thousand excuses that got him out of bad spots. This is just another.

He leads her to the car and helps buckle her in. He actually feels better about the whole thing until he hears her voice next to him. She's not so much speaking as she is purring, "Just wait until I get you alone." Her eyes are full of heat and promise.

And he is in way over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they'd sat down for dinner that night he was a nervous wreck. He'd really had no idea what he was getting into when he'd planned this out. He certainly never thought he'd be fighting Chloe off tooth and nail.

First, there was the bath that she wanted to take. Understandably and, of course, it made sense for her husband to help her. Nothing out of the ordinary there, except that he'd been completely unprepared for her practically dragging him into the tub with her. He'd had to pretend that her toast was burning when she'd coyly asked him to wash her. Then of course he'd had to get her out, where she'd groped him several times as he dressed her and plopped her on the couch to watch television.

He'd caught a break when she'd grown tired and taken a nap, but now she seemed wide awake as she tore into her chicken picata. He'd almost forgotten what a good eater she was.

"Okay," she said as she ate her last bite, "I'm ready for bed."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at how forward she was, "Chloe, baby, don't you think it's a little early for bed. After all, its only 7:30."

She smiled, much like she had in the car and during her bath, "Yeah, but I have to take another pill soon and once that kicks in I'll be out. I want us to get some serious groping time in before then."

His mouth hung open as she stood up and began walking to the bedroom.

"Wait, Chloe, I need to clean up and wash these."

"That can wait until I pass out. You're not going to sleep at 9pm, you're an insomniac just like me. Now, put that dish down and come in here with me."

He had a hard time arguing with her as she stood and waited for him, her toe tapping and her hands on her hips.

Reluctantly he followed her. He hoped that maybe once she got in bed he could keep her busy until she fell asleep.

Slowly he climbed onto the bed next to her trying to waste as much time as possible. Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him until he was almost on top of her.

"Your ribs," he said.

She smiled at him, "They're fine. Just don't press to hard. Besides my ribs aren't any where near my lips. Now get over it and kiss me." Before he could protest again she dragged his mouth down to hers.

He lost himself in her taste and didn't even pretend to fight her as she pulled him down against her. He moved next to her, careful of her ribs as he laid his hand on her hip. She bit his bottom lip until he opened for her and she took the kiss to a whole new level.

He was almost lost when he realized his hand was making it's way to her ass. Instead he put his hand back on her hip and began moving away. Instead of letting him go she moved her mouth to his lips and began sucking on his pulse point.

"Chloe, wait," he said but her mouth smothered his words.

"Shut up and touch me Jack," she said when she pulled back to breathe. Then she grabbed his hand and dragged it up her body to her breasts. His hand flexed around her and she groaned. Her own fingers moved to unbutton her shirt until his hand was on firm, naked flesh.

"No," he said, pulling back and away from her.

"Jack," she said as her eyes grew wide, "What's wrong? Why don't you want to touch me?"

"Chloe, you're hurt."

"Oh, screw that, we've had sex with you hurt before. Its just a few ribs and a few scrapes. I want you, I need you. Why don't you want me?" she said as she began to cry.

"Baby," he said as he moved closer to her, "You know I want you. You can damn well feel how much I want you. But….baby I was so scared…I've been so scared I just….I'm so afraid of hurting you."

Chloe stopped crying and looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really, Chloe, please just, can't we just wait until your 100 percent?"

She smiled softly at him and wiped her eyes, "Of course, I'm sorry Jack, and I shouldn't have done that to you. Come here, just hold me."

"That I can do," he said as he gathered her close. His hands moved to close her shirt as she snuggled against him.

"So," she said a few minutes later, "What about when I am 100 percent?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she giggled, and man he had never heard her giggle and it was adorable and cute and sexy all at the same time, "What are you going to do to me when I'm all healed up?"

"You want me to….tell you?" he emphasized the last words.

"Hmm…yes, you know I like when you talk to me during….well this will just be a preview. And it'll probably give me great dreams."

"Okay…." He said and looked around the room desperately as if it would somehow give him the words to describe how he'd make love to Chloe, "Well, I'd want to take a bath with you again. Only this time, we'd be together, lots of bubbles, some champagne."

"Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Of course. I'd feed them to you since they are your favorite."

"You know me so well."

"I do," he said, relazing slightly and kissing her head, "After the bath I'd dry you off."

"Nice."

"And then carry you in here and lay you on the bed."

"Hmmm," she said.

"And then I'd…." he looked down and her eyes were closed and she was breathing easily. He murmured nonsense to her until he was sure she was asleep. Then he gently moved away and headed back to the kitchen. He was thankful for the dirty dishes because they distracted him.

What was he going to do? Chloe was no where near remembering and she wouldn't be in pain forever. Soon she'd expect them to start acting like husband and wife and he really had no idea how much longer he could keep his hands off of her.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke before she did, but since she was wrapped around him there was no where to go. Finally he saw her eyes flutter open and she smiled when she saw him, "Morning."

"Morning, baby," he said, "How do you feel?"

"Hmmm….sore," she admitted, "But relaxed. You took good care of me last night, I had great dreams."

He felt himself flush, but smiled, "I'm glad. Why don't I go make you breakfast?"

"Hmmm…eggs and bacon."

"Absolutely," he said and began pulling away.

"Wait," she said, "you didn't kiss me yet. Remember our rule: no waking up or going to sleep without a kiss."

She was so cute, so darn cute it made his whole being lighter, "I'm sorry," he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips, "Will that hold you over?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "For now."

"Want me to bring breakfast in here?"

"Can we lounge in bed and make out like teenagers after?"

He laughed, "Anything you want."

He moved quickly around the kitchen, making sure to get Chloe's pills ready with her breakfast. She glared at him when she saw them, "I don't like these, they make me tired."

"It's a mild pain killer," he said, "You'll need it if you want to go into town for a while."

Her eyes widened, "Can we? I'll go crazy doing nothing all day."

He nodded, "I thought we could shop for a while, have lunch in town, I figure a few hours and you'll be ready to pass out."

She smiled, happily taking her pills and finishing off the last of her orange juice, "It sounds perfect, but…" she reached a hand out for him after he'd put the tray to the side, "We aren't going yet are we?"

He smiled, it was impossible not to, even though being this close to her was torturous, "No," he said, taking her hand and moving next to her on the bed, "Not yet, baby."

She tilted her head up towards him, "Kiss me?"

He did, pressing his lips softly against hers. She, of course, went straight for fast and furious, her teeth digging into his bottom lip until he deepened the kiss.

"Baby," he said, pulling back and moving her to her back, "We have plenty of time. Just relax." He brushed her lips with his again and again until she groaned, her mouth softening under his.

Much, much later he pulled back, trying to breathe normally again, trying to calm his body down.

It didn't help that her hand was stroking his stomach, her lips against his neck, "Don't stop Jack. I want…."

"Not yet," he said quickly, firmly, before he could change his mind, "Soon, baby."

She sighed, but shook her head in agreement, "I need you to help me shower before we go to town," she said as she forced herself to get up and move to the bathroom.

He groaned, she was really going to kill him.

&&&&&&

They'd been through most of the shops in the small down when she'd pointed towards the jewelry store. He was surprised to see her go straight for the wedding bands. Then she gave him a look, "Jack, I…I can't remember what my wedding ring looks like." She seemed to grow agitated by this, looking at the rings as if trying to remember, "I wish you'd brought it."

She was starting to remember, something he'd desperately wanted and was also afraid of, "Baby, you hit your head, you're tired and in pain, of course tings might be fuzzy. You'll see it when we get back."

Her brow crinkled, "Did…..did something happen that you're not telling me? I…..where's my ring Jack?"

He sighed, "Chloe, its….it got lost somehow, the day was crazy and your rings were misplaced somewhere between the hospital and the warehouse and all of that."

Her eyes filled and he cursed, "It'll be okay."

"Not okay…those are a sign of our marriage, our devotion to each other and I lost them."

"Shh," he said, taking her into his arms, glad the little shop was empty and pulling her to the side, "Look at me Chloe." He waited until she did, "Those rings are just a material symbol. We don't need a sign of our love and devotion. I see how much you love me in your eyes. Do you see it in mine?"

She was still crying, but she smiled as she met his eyes, "Yes, I do….I just….my ring it was….like a constant reminder, proof you know of our marriage, its important."

He smiled, "you're right." He pulled her back over to the display case, "Pick one."

"Jack it's not the same."

"Pick another one and we'll use it when we re-new our vows."

Her eyes widened, "Seriously."

He nodded, "As soon as you are all healed and we go home we'll have a little renewal…"

"No, tonight," she said quickly, "We don't need anyone but us, after all everyone important was at our real wedding, so this can just be us, can we do that Jack?"

He forced himself to take a breath, marrying her, legally or not, under these circumstances wasn't exactly right, but then as she smiled hopefully at him he couldn't stop himself, "Tonight, it is. Now, let's pick the perfect ring for you."


	7. Chapter 7

He heard a yell and went running, only to be met by a hand sticking out of the bathroom door, "Do not even think of coming in here Jack Bauer, you cannot see the bride before the wedding."

"Are you okay? Why did you yell?"

"Just a little bump, no worries, now you go get gorgeous mister."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered under his breath.

He went back to the other room, putting on the loose button down shirt that matched his khakis and sighed.

He was going too far with this, way too far.

Of course he wanted to marry Chloe, but…she'd lost her memory, there was no way to be sure he was hurting her or helping her.

When she'd gone into the store to buy a dress he'd hidden behind a clothes rack and called her doctor. The very un-helpful man told him that telling Chloe the truth now, after giving into the lie at first, would be catastrophic of her psyche. He'd kindly asked him why he didn't mention that at the hospital.

But that was done with, his plan now as to go through with the vows, get some painkillers in Chloe and get her to bed…he couldn't possibly fight her off if she decided she wanted to re-enact their honeymoon.

"Jack," she called, "Are you ready?"

He moved to the bedroom door, "I am, meet you on the deck."

"2 minutes," she told him.

He tried to keep calm as he waited for her, staring out at the sun as it began to set over the hills.

"Hi," he heard behind him, he turned fast, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

The dress, a deep read color, clung to her, every inch, every curve, tantalizingly showing off just enough to make you want more.

He wanted more, he so wanted more.

But he wasn't going to go there.

"Baby, you look amazing."

She smiled, coming closer and taking his hand, "you don't look half bad either, Mr. Bauer." She leaned up and he met her lips, kissing her gently, deeply before pulling back, "Do you have the rings?" she asked.

"I do," he told her, "Right here," he held them out, she took his, he held onto hers.

"I'll go first," she told him, taking the ring out of the box. She took his hand, "Jack, when we first met, I never, ever thought you'd be someone I'd fall in love with. You seemed too huge, too reckless, too…..amazing for a person like me, but over the last few years you have given me so much, you have loved me, cared for me, and most of all, you've allowed me to be myself." She put the ring on, sliding it slowly down his finger, "You're the best thing that happened to me Jack Bauer and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

He couldn't get words out, simply couldn't or he'd lose it right her, so he kissed her instead, pushing all of those emotions at her instead, "Your turn," she said as she pulled back.

He took a deep breath, took her hand again, "Chloe….my life….my life was dead before you. I had my daughter, but other than her there was nothing keeping me going, nothing to live for. Many days I wondered if it would be simpler to just…let go. But then I met you and you turned everything around. You're my savior Chloe, my love, my home. And you always will be."

She was already kissing him, before he could even put the ring on, finally she pulled back with a laugh and he pushed it on. She leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him.

"Chloe…" he began.

"Please, Jack," she whimpered, her mouth an inch from his, her breath mingling with his own, "Don't turn me away tonight. I need you Jack, I…"

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her and then pulling back to sweep her up in his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

He carried her into the house, ignoring everything but the need to be one with his wife.

&&&&&&

"AHHHH!"

"Chloe, Chloe," Jack said, shooting up in bed and grabbing her, "Breathe Chloe what's wrong? What's wrong?"

Chloe continued to scream, and he shook her, trying to get her attention, "Chloe, Chloe its Jack."

Finally, he seemed to get through the haze around her, "Ja-Jack?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here, did you have a bad dream?"

Chloe pulled away, pulling the blankets up as she did, covering her naked body, "Where am I?"

"What? Chloe you know where…." He stopped looking in her eyes, "Oh……Chl…."

She stared at him, then down at herself, then at her rings and then at him again, "What the hell is going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack watched as Chloe wrung her hands together on the table, she was dressed now, they both were, and he'd finally finished explained the entire situation.

"So…" she took a deep breath, "I made up a life for myself, you went a long with it, to the point you married me and pity fucked me. Wonderful."

"No," he started, "That's not…"

"I want to go home," she said suddenly, "Right now."

"No," he told her, "We're staying here until we're done talking."

"About what? How completely and utterly humiliated I am. Jack, please, just…..if you care about me even a little then stop making this worse and take me home."

"Not going to happen. Chloe, last night, when we made those vows when we…"

She covered her ears, "Stop it, stop it, I can't take it."

Jack sighed, "Fine, we'll both get some rest and talk in the morning."

She glared at him, but then shrugged, "I am tired and…my ribs hurt, can you…can you get me something?"

"Of course," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Be right back."

He'd only been gone 60 seconds, 90 at most, but when he came back the kitchen table was empty….and the roar of his car could suddenly be heard breaking the night's silence.

"CHLOE," he screamed as he ran, but there was nothing but dust by the time he got there.

&&&&&&

It was nearly 10 in the morning before he could get a cab up to get him, but the time he got to her apartment it was afternoon. She didn't answer, so he broke in, but she was nowhere to be found.

And then suddenly he knew exactly where she was…of course it was a 4 hour plane flight to New York, not including all of the nonsense it took to get on and off the plane, then another hour to get to the place and by then he had lost whatever bit of control he had left.

"Chase….chase you open the goddamn door."

He banged, loudly, angrily until finally he heard footsteps, then the door was opened, just enough so he could see the object of his current irritation, "I want to talk to her."

Chase shook his head, "Not if fucking pigs flew Bauer. You're done talking to Chloe."

Chase tried to close the door; Jack put his foot in between and pushed back, "I sweat to…."

"Stop yelling," Chase hissed, "Angela's in the next room and Chloe is asleep, she's exhausted by the way. You did a piss poor job of taking care of her, but you were probably to busy lying and taking advantage. Are you that hard up that you'd go after a woman with broken ribs and no idea of what was even going on in her life? You're a sick freak."

"Chase, I love her."

"You don't even know what that means. Go away Jack, or I will call the cops, I know quite a few here that would be happy to drag you away."

"Chase," Jack's voice softened, "please."

Chase's shoulders lowered slightly at the word, "She's a mess Jack, just….give her some space. She deserves that from you."

Jack nodded, "I'll…I'll be around when she wants to talk. She has my number."

"I'm sure she does," Chase said and then slammed the door in his face.

Jack barely controlled his impulse to knock the door in, instead deciding he could use a little time himself, then….then he'd figure out a way to get Chloe back.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months, two months and not a single phone call, not a single clue, not a single idea of where the hell Chloe was.

Of course, he shouldn't really be surprised. After all, Chloe had hidden him for over a year, and quite damn well at that.

Still, he should have found something by now, it was making him nervous. Bill and Chase were immovable, both of them knowing, but refusing to tell him where she was. He'd even got into a fight with Chase over it, but all he'd ended up with was sore ribs and a bruised face….or course Chase looked worse so that made him feel a little bit better.

He sighed and decided he'd try Bill again.

"Jack, leave it alone, I told you this would happen and you ignored me. She's gone and she's not coming back until she's good and ready."

"She could be in trouble," Jack tried to reason with the man; "She could need me."

"She doesn't," Bill assured him in a voice that was without doubt.

Jack snarled under his breath, "Why are you so sure? Have you talked to her? Do you think you're going to swoop in and be her big protector? You're crazy if you think I'm going to let that happen. She's my wife."

"Not legally."

"In every way that matters she is and when I find her, we're going to make it legal."

"Whether she likes it or not?" Bill asked snidely.

"Trust me that won't be an issue once I talk to her, Bill. She loves me, and if you and Chase hadn't let her run off we'd be together and happy now."

"Fine, Jack, we're the bad guys," Bill sat down, "If you don't mind I have work to do."

Jack left; knowing there was no budging him and headed back to his computer, back to searching.

&&&&&&

It was a Thursday when he got the call. An associate of his in Seattle told him he'd tracked Chloe to a small motel outside of the city. Jack was on a plane in an hour, telling no one where he was going for fear Chloe would find out and run before he could.

He waited outside the motel for hours, finally she returned, looking pale, but gorgeous. Her hair was shorter and darker than before, but she still looked like his wife and he felt his body clench at the sight of her.

He got up, out of the car and moved to her door. He jimmied the lock, opening the door. He heard the shower running and waited. Then he decided to stop waiting.

He moved slowly, shedding clothes as he went, opening the bathroom door and finding her figure behind the flimsy curtain. He stepped behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

"You found me," she said as he pulled her back against him, not at all surprised that he was there.

He kissed the top of her head, "You left me."

"You should go," she said, "Its better if…."

He spun her around his mouth fusing to hers as he pushed her against the wall. She whimpered, her arms coming around him. His hands slid down her body to her legs, lifting her up until she was wrapped around him.

Their bodies moved together in a furous frenzy, netiher of them able to feel enough, touch enough, until finally they were lost, coming apart in eachother's arms, clinging to each other as they slid down the wall of the shower.

Finally, Jack reached up and turned off the shower, it seemed to snap Chloe out of her daze, "Let me go."

"Why? So you can leave me again? We made vows Chloe; I'm never letting you go again."

"Fake vows, fake wedding, it was all Fake!" she yelled, trying to shove him off of her.

He grabbed her arms, making her look at him, "Fake memories maybe, fake house, fake vacation, but the feelings were never fake. In my entire life I've only promised one woman to love her until death parted us, not another one until you, do you think I would say the words so lightly."

"Your marriage to Teri was real, there was a priest and it was legal. Ours was a sham."

"Ours was a gift," he said, "Your injury, your amnesia brought us together, but our love can keep us together."

"No," she shook her head, "I…." she stopped speaking and put her hand over her mouth, then she started shoving at him so frantically he had to let go. She ran to the toilet, retching into it. He watched in silence, too shocked to do anything else.

"Oh my god," he said when she stopped.

"What?" she asked, reaching up to grab her toothbrush, brushing furiously to clean her mouth.

"You're…..you're pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're….you're pregnant," Jack said the words with complete and utter shock.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm…"

"You know you can't lie to me Chloe."

"No," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "But you can lie to me."

He stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, he grabbed on for himself and then carried her into the bedroom. He dried the both off before lying them in the bed, covering them with the blanket.

"I need clothes," she said robotically.

He shook his head, "I'm your husband. I've seen you naked."

"You're not…"

He put his fingers over her mouth, "I will be then. We can get married tomorrow at the courthouse if you want. Or we can have a big wedding, a church, whatever you want." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I'll give you anything you want."

"Jack, please just stop, okay. I…..okay I'm pregnant, but that doesn't mean you have to marry me I can…"

"Chloe," he said calmly, "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I love you; I have for so long without ever knowing it. Your amnesia, your injury it made me realize how I felt about you. Watching you in that hospital room, small, bruised, it scared me to death. I decided to lie to you because the doctors told me it was the best way to help you, but really I never lied. Chloe, my heart has been with you for so long now, it was with you while I was in hiding, that horrible day in the warehouse, it was with you when we made those vows, it's been with you for the past two months and its with you right now. I'm with you. So, please, please Chloe don't push me away. Don't punish me for screwing up, for lying, forgive me, love me, marry me, be with me forever."

"And the baby?"

"I love our baby already."

"And me? You really love me?"

"I do."

"What about Audrey?"

Jack's eyes darkened, "I love you Chloe, no one else."

She started to cry again, "I've wanted you to say that for months."

"I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I love you; I love you, I…."

She stopped him with a kiss, "I believe you, I love you too."

"Good," he said, kissing her.

"Tomorrow. Will you marry me tomorrow?"

Jack smiled, "Yes."

"I can't believe you searched for me, and taking care of me all that time, with me not remembering, it must have been so hard."

Jacked sighed, kissing her lips softly, then pulling back to look in her eyes, "Chloe, haven't you realized it yet, I would do anything for you."


End file.
